EL COFRE DE GAIA: FIC SOBRE AOI SHINGO
by Chapa Darei
Summary: Este fic tiene contenido religioso, el cual es solo una simple ficcion y son propiedad de la imaginacion de este atarantado autor.
1. Prologo

**Introducción **

**Este fan-fic va dedicado a tres chicas muy especiales, me han apoyado y me han extendido la mano de la amistad. Este fan-fic va dedicado a Paola, Ana y Teresa. Os quiero chicas.**

**Prologo **

Hace millones de años, la vida se plato sobre este planeta. Aquellos primeros años, pintaban a un planeta hermoso, emana una ternura el ver como la vida se empezaba a desarrollar. Millones de años mas adelante, nació una de las criaturas mas despiadadas de este planeta, la que habla sin tener nada que decir, la que mata por placer, la que no cuida su hábitat: El Hombre. Desde los primeros asentamientos humanos se ha adorado a la naturaleza, con el paso del tiempo, se le ha ido olvidando, y para peor de males, la secta más poderosa del mundo la guardo cruelmente en un cofre, el cual ha sido un secreto muy bien guardado. Esa secta sabe que si se descubre ese el contenido de ese cofre, la naturaleza se vengara de ellos. El cofre tiene una leyenda, **"Me vengare y todo mal que me hagas yo te lo devolveré"**. El hombre no se ha preocupado por cuidar la naturaleza, ¿hasta cuando nos vamos a dar cuenta de que solo tenemos un mundo? ¿Cuando solo quede un árbol en la tierra, ¿Cuándo los mares estén tan contaminados que no exista ninguna especie en bajo del mar, ¿hasta cuando, ¿hasta cuando? Ahora, Gaia, ha sido guardada en un cofre, pero es inútil, pues Gaia se representa en los bosques, en los valles, en las islas vírgenes, en los animales, en todo, **_"nosotros somos parte de Gaia". _**Pero la duda, ¿Qué tendrá ese cofre, ¿Las bases de la primera religión del mundo? El humano se cree dueño de la naturaleza, talando bosques, contaminando los mares, asesinando animales por gusto, matando a condenados en las cárceles estadounidenses, ¿Qué se han creído, La naturaleza, les da de comer, de beber, los mantiene vivos, y ustedes la quieren matar, cuidado, porque ella se va vengar, estoy seguro que se vengara. Hay una sociedad secreta que busca el secreto del cofre, pues ellos poseen la llave para abrirla, pero es una llave muy extraña, porque tiene una combinación. Esa sociedad se llama, **_"Caballeros de la Llave"_** los cuales custodian la llave, y buscan el cofre para liberar las "**La voz dormida"** de Gaia

"**_EL HOMBRE NUNCA FUE DUEÑO DE GAIA, ES JUSTAMENTE AL REVES"_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Milano, Italia.**

Faltaban 15 minutos para que se acabara el partido entre el Inter de Milán vs. A.C. Milán. El partido estaba 2-0 a favor del inter de Milán, pero el A.C. Milán seguía arremetiendo contra la defensa del Inter, de repente el balón llega a los pies de Aoi Shingo. Shingo visualiza el ángulo de la portería, apunta, dispara y gol. Uno de los goles más bellos hechos por Aoi, el parido ya estaba declarado. 3-0 a favor del Inter. El partido termino. Lo cual matemáticamente le daba un escudeto más al equipo del Inter. Eran campeones del Calcio matemáticamente. Todo era fiesta, ya eran campeones, el Lecce empato contra la Roma, lo cual los hacia campeones y significaba que Aoi tenia 3 años mas de contrato para el Inter. Ya por la noche, hubo una pequeña fiesta del club por ser ya campeones de la liga italiana. Aoi se estaba alistando para la reunión, mientras veía en la televisión un documental sobre sociedades secretas. Siguió alistándose y se puso una camisola negra, uno jeans, y unos zapatos negros. Se dirigió a su cochera y saco un lindo auto también negro para variar. Se dirigió al salón donde se llevaba la reunión. Al llegar vio a todos sus amigos divirtiéndose de lo lindo y se dirigió con ellos para saludarlos.

-Hola amigos- los saludo de manera general Aoi

-Hola Aoi-le contestaron a coro sus amigos.

Los saludo y se dirigió con los empresarios del club que le hacían señas para que se reuniera con ellos. Al cruzar el salón, se topo con la mirada mas profunda de toda Europa. Una linda chica, con una boina francesa, una blusa rayada, unos pequeños anteojos y un cabello negro como la noche. Era Paula, la chica que Aoi amaba en secreto, y sabía que era el momento preciso para pedirle que fuese su novia. Aoi había tenido varias citas con chicas de Italia, pero con ninguna había sentido lo mismo como con Paula, aquella joven tan bella, frágil, linda, pero con un carácter recio y que entre todo aquello era una excelente pintora. Ella nació en Toledo, España, pero por las investigaciones de su padre, la trajeron hasta Italia. Ella conoció a Aoi cuando el despistado quebró el vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto. Y desde entonces, Aoi acompañaba a Paula a pintar diferentes paisajes del País. Y ahora, le preguntaría que si podrían ser novios, desde la primera vez que la vio, sabía que lo tendrían que ser.

-Hola Aoi, buen gol el de hoy en la tarde, justo al ángulo-dijo la chica como si supiese de fútbol-

-Gracias Paula, fue el del campeonato, fue muy importante para mi- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Paula-

-Sabes Paula, te amo, desde la vez que asomaste la cara por la ventana que quebré( que romántico no XD…por Gaia, es un fic), sabia que eras para mi, y ese gol te lo dedico desde el fondo de mi corazón Paula- dijo Aoi con una voz que le salía desde lo mas recóndito de su alma-

-Shingo…-dijo Paula acercándose mas a el-

-Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto al fin Shingo dando un gran suspiro-

-Shingo…tú sabes que si…-dijo la chica besando los labios de Aoi.-

Y así pasaron toda la noche, haciéndose cariñosas caricias, pero ella tenia que estar en otro compromiso a la media noche. Así que se despidió de ella, y pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la reunión que tenia. Al llegar, su padre la esperaba a la entrada, el cual tenía un pequeño cofre en la mano y un medallón con forma de llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-Estas segura que quieres entrar hija MIA- Le pregunto su padre con una voz misteriosa-

-Si, lo he pensado y decido que si, quiero entrar- dijo con una recia voz Paula.

Pasaron por un pasillo muy oscuro iluminado solo por unas velas, y al final, 12 personas esperándola. Al llegar las 12 personas formaron un círculo, y el padre de ella paso al frente con el pequeño cofre.

-Estamos reunidos los caballeros de la llave, para que en nuestras filas ingrese un caballero mas, este nuevo caballero lleva por nombre Paula, y será mi sucesora cuando mi cuerpo muera- dijo el padre de Paula en juramento, sacando un pequeño medallón del también pequeño cofre.

El cual lo puso en el cuello de Paula, haciéndola por fin, un caballero más de la Llave.

-Yo, Paula Bolaños, me comprometo a custodiar la llave, y buscar el cofre y la combinación de la llave para por fin ver su contenido- dijo Paula cerrando así el rito-

Ya acabada la ceremonia, la llevaron hasta una bóveda, escondida en el sótano de esa casa, al entrar encontraron una caja fuerte y dentro de ella, la famosa llave. Esta llave tenía 3 ventanillas, una de alfabeto actual, una de números, y una ultima del alfabeto griego. Las cuales funcionaban cuando esta llave estuviera dentro del cofre. Y ahora, Paula, tenía la llave en sus manos.

-Es preciosa-dijo en sus adentros Paula-

-Ahora Paula, tu misión como la de todos, es cuidar la llave y buscar el cofre- le susurro su padre en el oído-

La ceremonia llego a su fin. La noche era joven, así que decidió localizar a su ahora novio Shingo. Tomo su celular y marco su número. Lo dejo sonar tres veces y en la cuarta Aoi contesto.

-Hola…Aoi, todavía estas en la fiesta?- pregunto la ahora caballero de la Llave-

-Voy saliendo, ya terminaste tu compromiso-pregunto ahora Shingo-

-Si-contesto la joven pintora-

-Quieres ir a cenar algo, o es que no puedo invitar a mi bella novia a tener una romántica cena- dijo Shingo galantemente-

-Claro, buena idea, le diré a Marcus que me lleve contigo, vale?-pregunto la joven española-

-Bueno aquí nos vemos- dijo Aoi despidiéndose de ella-

Ya en el restaurante los jóvenes contaban lo excitante que había sido su día. Para Aoi ser campeón de la Liga Italiana, y que la chica de sus sueños fuera su novia. Para Paula, ser ahora caballero de la Llave y que el chico que le rompió su ventana hace unos años y que siempre amo, fuese su novio.

Ahora Paula, trataría de explicarle a Shingo lo que significaba ser un caballero de la Llave. Lo cual le llevo un poco de tiempo por la torpeza de Shingo.

-Haber si entendí, ahora custodias una llave, que abre un cofre, y ese cofre contiene algo que es de suma importancia para la humanidad?- pregunto Aoi confundido y sorprendido-

-así es, esta sociedad se creo desde el conocimiento de este famoso cofre, lo malo es que no sabemos donde este el cofre, pero algo me dice que el Vaticano tiene algo que ver en esto-dijo seriamente Paula-

-La iglesia católica, podría ser, ella esta metida en todo-dijo Aoi riendo mientras hacia reír también a su novia-

Lo chicos terminaron de cenar, y se dirigieron al auto de Shingo. Al salir vieron una extraña vagoneta de color blanco estacionada afuera. Donde estaba un señor alto y con un ojo de vidrio. El cual hablaba por radio.

-Padre Ernesto, los herejes han salido de la posada cambio- dijo aquel moreno y fornido hombre-

-Todavía no purifiques sus cuerpo hijo mió, será en otra ocasión- contesto aquel sacerdote por el radio

* * *

**Bueno, si en su comunidad hay un Sacerdote llamado Ernesto...no no es el...es solo una mera coincidencia...Y los comentarios sobre la religion catolica son mis puntos de vista...se aceptan sugercencias, preguntas, dudas, amenazas de muerte, mentadas de madre a o envienme un mensajito privado por este medio...de antemano muchas gracias.**. 


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

**En alguno lugar cercano a la Antártica. **

Un barco ballenero saca sus crueles arpones para matar una pobre ballena que venían siguiendo desde hace media hora. Pero esta ballena pareciese más fuerte de las normales.

-Maldita Ballena, hija de su…- dijo un integrante de esa despiadada tripulación-

Tomo aquella horrenda arma y le disparo cruelmente a la ballena. Pero el proyectil fallo. La tripulación del barco empezó a oír una bella voz que cantaba. Fueron al camarote y vieron como una bella mujer vestida por una túnica blanca con sus manos juntas.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto uno de ellos-.

-Yo, Yo soy todo- contesto la bella mujer con una voz angelical-

-Como… ¿como que eres todo?-pregunto otro con un poco de miedo-

-Soy la naturaleza, la madre de todos, soy Gaia, soy la ballena que quieren asesinar, y por eso, hundiré su barco, esto es…esto la venganza de Gaia!-grito ferozmente aquella bella dama-

En ese instante de la nada apareció un iceberg que choco contra el barco y este como dijo la bella mujer comenzó a hundirse.

No hubo ningún sobreviviente. Todos murieron.

**California, Estados Unidos**

Entre los bellos bosques de California hay un ebrio inconciente. Este inconcientemente también ha prendido una fogata que a alcanzado a los demás árboles. Y como es de esperarse a desatado un irresponsable incendio forestal. El borracho al ver las dimensiones de la catástrofe que a creado decide tratar de huir, pero en el estado que esta no lo puede hacer.

-Por Dios…hic…me van a meter a la cárcel...hic-balbuceo aquel hombre en estado inconveniente-

-No te meterán a la cárcel-dijo aquella mujer que se apareció en aquel barco ballenero con la misma voz celestial-

-A chin… ¿tu quien eres?-le pregunto el borracho a aquella Diosa.

-Soy Gaia, soy los árboles que acabas de destruir, soy el Amazonas, soy el Desierto de Sonora y por lo que acabas de hacer, ¡he decido condenarte a un árbol ser!-grito la bella mujer mientras aquel hombres se convertía en un árbol-

El incendio siguió, alcanzo al hombre convertido en árbol, el cual gritaba desesperadamente y sintió como las llamas quemaban su cuerpo. El hombre invariablemente murió.

**Milano Italia.**

Paula despertó. No poda creer el día anterior. Por fin Shingo se había animado a que fuera su novio, todo era genial. Tomo una ducha y bajo a la cocina a desayunar con su padre mientras veían las noticias

Los hechos sucedidos mientras ella dormía en su cama eran titulares en las noticias.

-Vaya, creo que es lo que se merecen por dañar la naturaleza-dijo seriamente Paula a su padre-

-Es verdad hija, solo destruyen la naturaleza esos destructores-dijo tajantemente su Padre-

Paula término su desayuno, se dirigió a su estudio pero paro en el teléfono para llamar a su Shingo.

-Hola mi chiquito-dijo cariñosamente Paula-

-Hola mi pequeña- contesto Aoi-

-¿Todavía esta en pie el ir juntos como una pareja a la galería española que se presentara en la noche para presentarnos como pareja?-pregunto coquetamente la chica-

-Claro, aparte me gustaría conocer a la gente que frecuentas-contesto Aoi-

-Bueno Paula, paso por ti a las siete de la noche, no me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo que colgar, tenemos reunión del club, creo que abra un partido amistoso contra la Roma- dijo Aoi tristemente-

-mmm…bueno, sabes que te quiero, un besote, vale?-dijo la joven española-

-Gracias mi amorcito, te veo entonces en la noche-dijo Shingo colgando su teléfono-

Parecía que todo estaría listo. Fue a su cuarto a sacar su vestido negro que le hacia lucir sus torneadas piernas y su escultural figura. Fue a su estudio a observar el lindo óleo que dibujo de Shingo, para ella Aoi era el hombre de su vida. Lo acariciaba, lo palpaba.

-Te amo chiquito-susurro mientras tocaba aquella pintura-

Aoi fue a su junta. El partido estaba pactado. Se jugaría dentro de dos semanas el juego contra la Roma. Pero sabía que Paula no asistiría a ese partido. En esa ciudad, desgraciadamente, asesinaron a su madre. Nadie sabe porque, el motivo aparente fue un asalto o un intento de violación. Para peor de males, ella tenía solo dos años cuando murió.

Llego la noche y con ella sus espíritus. Dieron las siete de la noche, y el automóvil negro de Aoi estaba estacionado en la puerta de la casa de su damisela. Toco la puerta y vio a su suegro en ella. El cual lo felicito y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Y hace su entrada triunfal, la novia de Shingo, hermosa, con ese vestido negro, la chica se veía despampanante. Aoi solo sonrió al ver la belleza que tenia como novia. Los chicos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaran.

-Hola- dijo Shingo mientras le tomaba la mano-

-Te extrañe Shingo, te extrañe-dijo la chica sonriendo-

Los chicos subieron al auto. En el camino, y entre cada semáforo, los chicos no pararon de hacerse cariñitos y besarse. Por fin llegaron a la galería. Se exponían cuadros de diferentes pintores españoles. Entre ellos uno de los primeros "Caballeros de la Llave", Rubén Ballesteros. Paula entro del brazo de Shingo, todos los presentes voltearon a verlos. Era una pareja muy linda, pero algo extraña. Una de las jóvenes promesas del soccer japonés novio de una joven pintora de un gran talento. Todo sucedía normalmente, los jóvenes iniciaron a ver los cuadros llamados caprichos.

Pero eran interrumpidos por varias personas, y todas preguntaban lo mismo, "¿desde cuando son novios?", "¿desde cuando se conocen", ¿"Tienen planes serios"?. Ya que la multitud se disipo, prosiguieron viendo los cuadros y empezaron a observar los cuadros de Rubén Ballesteros. Eran hermosos, los cuadros parecían fotografías, podías tocar los paisajes que el plasmo en esos lienzos.

-Son hermosos-susurro Paula a Shingo-

-De verdad, siento que puedo palpar esos paisajes tan hermosos- le dijo Shingo a Paula al oído-

Paula observo de reojo un cuadro que tenía como titulo "Gaia", se sintió absorbida por el dibujo, lo empezó a observar bien. El dibujo contenía un árbol, y el árbol, una mujer recostada en el con un cofre sujetado por las manos de la dama. Paula empezó a sentir cansancio, pero un cansancio que se aumentaba más al ver el cuadro. Paula se desmayo. Shingo rápidamente la incorporo y la cargo entre sus brazos.

-¡Rápido!... un doctor por favor- vociferaba Aoi pidiendo ayuda-

Pero Paula parecía que su alma no estaba en si. Su cuerpo estaba, pero su alma no…


End file.
